Fairy Tail Christmas Week
by MusicFairyTailMage
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like, only more than a weeks worth of stories with all of the Fairy Tail members but let's be honest it'll mostly be centered around Nalu. Also posting on my tumblr - FairyMage.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Christmas Week

Prompt - Winter/Snow

Rating - T

White Lips, Pale Face, Breathing in Snowflakes

.

.

.

Winter; White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes.

Muddy brown eyes stared out the window of a small, cozy apartment.

White fluff known as snow fell from the thick clouds that covered the sky as far as the eye can see.

Christmas was just in a few weeks and she couldn't be happier. It was her favorite holiday but this, this was just insane.

The snow was just barely touching the window sill.

This was possibly the biggest snowstorm in all of Magnolia in the past one hundred years.

She turned away from the blizzard and plopped herself down on the squishy brown love seat.

Lucy resumed her game of solitaire.

Trapped inside her apartment alone the only things she could do to occupy herself were to write a part of her story or play a game that wasn't anything two player so, solitaire was it.

Twenty minutes had passed and she had almost finished the game.

After this she really didn't have anything to do considering she had major writers block and it would be stressful to think when nothing came to mind.

She glanced at the window once again as her game came to a close.

A figure was perched upon the sill, staring into the little room.

The teen let out a squeak and reached for her keys that rested on the table next to the abandoned cards.

She waited for the person to break in only to realize it was her idiotic team mate.

With a sigh she put her keys back down and walked over to the window, unlocking it so the male could come in.

A large gust of chilly air and thick patches of snow drifted into the once warm room.

The older teen leaped into the room, closing the window after his entrance.

"What do you want, Natsu?" She asked, hands crossing over her chest.

A pout formed on his chapped lips. "What? I can't come see you?"

She let out a sigh, returning to the comfortable couch. "Of course your aloud to come see me Natsu but, on a day like this," Lucy gestured to the growing storm. "You should have stayed home."

Natsu walked over to the same place she was laying and picked her legs up with one tan hand and sat down before placing them back down on his lap.

"I wasn't at home in the first place, the whole guild is together right now...playing games and getting drunk as they wait out the storm. You should come back with me and enjoy it with us." A large smile spread across his face.

Everyone was together? Natsu and Gray have been in the same place for more than twenty four hours with out killing each other, literally?

She gave Natsu a small smile. "No offense Natsu but, I think I'm gonna stay here," Sadness drifted into his black orbs.

Guilt welled up in her heart as she saw his disappointment.

"Or...you can stay with me if you'd like?" And like a kid who was given a giant bag of candy, his face lit up immediately.

Natsu launched forward and pulled her towards him. Her feet fell to the floor and her chest now laid upon his.

Tan arms snaked around her back pulling her tighter against him in a strong hug.

"Thanks Luce." A blush spread across her pale cheeks. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Suddenly a thought popped into her mind. "How did you get here I mean, the fact that this weather is allowing all of this snow to stop anyone from leaving their homes?"

His chest vibrated due to his soft laughter. "I hopped from building to building starting at the guild to get to your place."

Lucy lifted her head to look him in the eyes, surprise in her hot chocolate colored irises.

"You jumped rooftops just to come see me?" Her blushing intensified tenfold.

Natsu let out another laugh as he placed a delicate kiss to her forehead.

Calloused fingers pushed away long golden locks in order to get a better look at her beautiful face.

His eyes bored into hers, trying to read her thoughts.

"Of course I would, I would do...anything for you." His voice was just a whisper as the sky grew darker and darker, the only source of light coming from the candle Lucy lit a few hours ago.

She leaned closer to his warmth, small hands wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

The dragon slayer moved his hands down lower to rest on her waist.

With eyes half lidded they leaned toward each other.

The kiss was soft and warm.

They pulled apart after a moment. The room suddenly grew warmer as her lips descended on his once again, this time more urgent and filled with need.

Smacking sounds filled the still room as two teens laid upon an old sofa held in an unbreakable embrace, lips locked.

Lucy's room started to reach temperatures that of a hot spring open during the hottest day of the summer.

Her large oversized sweatshirt started to cling to her sticky skin. "Natsu, it's too hot..." The words came out airy as the boy beneath her kissed the flesh that was left untouched by her top.

A frustrated grunt left his lips.

Natsu picked up his overheating girlfriend and tossed her lightly onto her bed as he walked towards the window.

He lifted the window up about halfway before jumping onto the bed, almost crushing his Lucy in the process.

His voice was gruff when he spoke. "Better Luce?" He returned to kissing her neck.

A moan escaped her already white lips as he bit down on her pulse point.

The blizzard had flushed out the overwhelming heat from a few minuets ago and the only thing keeping her warm now was her boyfriends abnormal warmth.

"You jerk...this is wasn't what I meant." She scolded with raspy breaths.

Her boyfriend of a few months pulled back to stare at her pale face. A snow flake landed on the side of her face, slowly fading away from the little heat that came off her skin.

The lust dimmed from his eyes then and with a huff leaned over and shut the window.

He lifted the pink comforter out from under the blonde and placed them both under the soft fabric.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest making him the big spoon and her the little spoon. She fit to him like a puzzle piece.

He kissed her hair and whispered sweet words into her ear. "I love you, Lucy." This was better than sex in her eyes.

She scooted further into his warmth. "I love you too, Natsu." And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles adoring their faces.

The blizzard still raged on and the snow still buried the house deeper and deeper.

Winter was here and it was the perfect time of year to cuddle with your lover.

 **Here's today's one shot:) I hope you guys had good day and that you like this one of many little one shots!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Christmas Week

Prompt: Shopping/Presents

Rating - T

.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel strolled down the streets of Magnolia in search of Christmas presents for his closest friends.

He'd gotten presents for almost everyone on his list that Lucy made him put together.

Speaking of his blonde partner, she was the only person on said list that he still needed get something for.

The young Mage scoured every single shop in Magnolia and with just his luck he couldn't find a single thing that screamed Lucy to him. She was just to weird to buy anything for.

Natsu trudged home, his abnormal body heat melted any snow that came into contact with his sandal clad feet to melt away instantly.

Christmas was in three days and he felt absolutely terrible for not getting anything for his best friend of technically eight years.

He arrived at his small but cozy home he shared with Happy, swinging open the door, kicked off his shoes and slammed the door behind him.

The teen let out a heavy sign and set down the bags he carried in his hands, then began to rub at the red lines that cut into his tan skin from the weight of the thin plastic weighed down but the goodies he bought his guild mates.

All he wanted to do was go lay down in his hammock and to not wake up until late tomorrow.

Obviously that didn't go to plan as he was suddenly aware of the other being sitting on his couch.

Lucy gave him a sweet smile, the flames from the fire place making her lipgloss shine.

He couldn't but notice what she was wearing; black sweats, a baggy moss green tee and the blanket he kept on the back his couch.

He looked at her face once again and noticed her smile had faded and was now a plain, empty expression.

Something was wrong.

The boy moved closer, taking a seat next to her, making sure he didn't upset her in any way. "Everything okay, Luce?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I had a nightmare earlier and plus...my heaters broken and my is literally an icebox now." The celestial Mage gave a slight chuckle.

Natsu's face dropped at the mention of her 'nightmare'.

"Do you wanna talk about it Lucy, your nightmare I mean?" Lucy turned to look at him before giving her answer, "Not right now...it's kind of a touchy matter still," Natsu have a nod, indicating that he understood but he wouldn't let it go just yet.

"I came here to see if I could possibly stay here for tonight, until my heater gets fixed tomorrow?" The girl looked uncertain, she'd never stayed at his place any longer than she needed to considering every time she came over she needed up cleaning the whole damn place and wanted to leave straight afterwords.

This was something new in a way.

Natsu would always barge into her home and sleep in her bed whenever he felt like it so, why not do a little role reversal?

The dragon boys voice snapped her from thoughts with his answer. "Sure Lucy, come on, I'll set you up."

He picked up the girl and carried her bridal style to the very back of his humble abode and opened up a door the girl in his arms had never seen in all of the times she'd been his house.

Walking into the little room was a huge surprise.

In the room was a small dresser, a closet and huge queen sized bed that sat against the furthest wall.

"What's this, Natsu?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

He walked over to the bed setting her down on the sheets.

"A few months before we met each other Gray and I got in a really bad fight so Erza, being the way she is decided to blow out my pantry and created this whole extra room and to settle our differences she made Gray and I sleep in the same bed...for a whole damn week. It was torture." Lucy let out a few giggles.

Natsu made a pouty face staring at the girl on the bed.

She climbed under the big brown comforter and scooted over until she was a mere inch from touching the chilly wall.

"Will you stay with me...just until I fall asleep?" The asked, looking up at the male before her.

He stared into her chocolate orbs. "Yeah, sure."

The boy climbed into the bed next to the blonde.

Natsu laid on his side facing Lucy. They stared into each other's eyes for long moment before the younger teen scooted closer her best friend.

She wrapped her arms around his hips, resting her head onto his chest.

After a few seconds she spoke, "Hey Natsu, do you mind if I give you your Christmas present early? I just can't wait any longer." Her voice was just above a whisper.

She looked up at him through her long lashes.

The way she was looking at him cutely made him nervous.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew his partner was absolutely stunning in every single possible way and that's what made his nerves spike.

He had a slight liking for the girl in his arms.

With a gulp he replied. "Sure Luce."

A small smile formed on her lips as she used he feet to lift her body up to where she was almost eye level with Natsu.

He could tell she was nervous as she leaned closer to his face, lightly tipping her head up.

Then, their lips touched.

It was soft and perfect.

On instinct Natsu's hands moved to rest on her waist as he pulled her flush against his chest.

Lucy was she one to pull away, a sign slipped past her lips and small grunt came from Natsu.

"I...really like you Natsu and I want to be more than friends, partners and Guild mates." The amount of hope in voice was incredibly thick.

Leaning closer and closer, Natsu placed another kiss to her soft lips. "I like you too Luce and that was the best Christmas present I've ever gotten so, thank you."

With that they both fell asleep in complete and utter bliss.

Natsu even completely forgot about getting his new lover a present considering she got her present early as well.

* * *

 **Here's the second day's one shot! This one is kind of on the cuter side :) Hope you all had a good day and see you tomorrow with even more nalu!**


End file.
